Resource Exchange
Sig's Shell Shop/Exchange Point Sir Shleepskin recently bought out Dr. Deceit's resource exchange system, after it was found outsourcing sweatshop labor in the lower east islands of WaterPort. As the official press release states... :FISHERTONVILLE, FAROVIA -- (FaroCompuGlobal News) -- Sept 16 2009 -- Sig's Shell Shop, Inc. (FVSE: SSS) :Renowned chemist and philanthrofish Sigfried von Shleepskin opened the doors to his new Resource Exchange Shop today. After the hostile buyout of Dr Deceit's Exchange earlier this month, von Shleepskin ran into massive cost overruns with the remodel that pushed back his earlier planned reopening. :Von Shleepskin was all smiles today at the grand opening, however. While he did not wish to answer any questions about his former research partner, he did say that "Deceit's reputation in Farovia may have been a cruel deception purposely inflected on good wranglers." von Shleepskin went on to announce that many of Deceit's old formula were crude at best, and he was working to improve upon them, starting by "giving them appropriate names." :While it remains to be seen if von Shleepskin's concoctions truly are any better than Deceit's, his new formula are sure to interest the wranglers of Farovia. "Sig's Shell Shop" can be found in Sans Culpra, but von Shleepskin has also been known to travel to Fishertonville in a high speed submarine to perform transactions with wranglers there. Rumors have it that he has also been spotted out of his sub in the deepest waters of Sans Culpra, collecting reagents for his resources. :In related news, rumors continue to circulate about von Shleepskin's sudden rise to power in the resource based fishing world, as old rumors from 5 years ago about his contentious break with research partner Dr. Deceit continue to surface. Each of the resources below can now be bought or sold with shells from Sir Sigfriend von Shleepskin's new Shell Shoppe in Sans Culpra or Exchange Point in Fishertonville Farovia & Roperia. Sir Sig travels in his high speed submarine to complete exchanges for customers between the two locations anywhere. (Note: Roperian resources can only be bought and exchanged in Roperia and vice-versa for Farovia.) Why did the exchange rates change? The old resource exchange rates were heavily rounded to fit for 1-to-X resource exchanges. Sir Sig's current conversions are much more accurate, even though some resources exchange for more or less than before. There is a 're-stocking' fee applied per item on all transactions selling stock back to Sigfriend. Farovian Current Trading Values Purchase price and trade-in are in shells. Restock fee is in gold. | | | | |- ! colspan=2 | Chilli Sauce ! colspan=2 | Vial of Bile ! colspan=2 | Munchie |- | | | | | | |- ! colspan=2 | Hair Gel ! colspan=2 | Arsenic ! colspan=2 | Dojo Mojo |- | | | | | | |- ! colspan=2 | Crazy Pill ! colspan=2 | Cheap Perfume ! colspan=2 | Holy Water |- | | | | | | |- ! colspan=2 | Red Blanket ! colspan=2 | Pistol Punch ! colspan=2 | Muscle 90K |- | | | | | | |- ! colspan=2 | Sigfried's 57th ! colspan=2 | Angel Tear ! colspan=2 | Rain Water |- | | | | | | |- ! colspan=2 | Denture Goo ! colspan=2 | Diet Light ! colspan=2 | Spray Floss |- | | | | | | |- ! colspan=2 | Sticky Glue ! colspan=2 | Acid Spray ! colspan=2 | Spinal Fluid |- | | | | | | |- ! colspan=2 | Tooth Paste ! colspan=2 | Re-foamer |- | | | | |- ! colspan=2 | Old Jug of Rum ! colspan=2 | Tarpit Stout ! colspan=2 | Fuel Drum |- | | | | | | |- ! colspan=2 | Fire Extinguisher ! colspan=2 | Depth Charge ! colspan=2 | Liquid Spirit |- | | | | | | |- ! colspan=2 | 5x Boat Speed Boost ! colspan=2 | 2x Boat Speed Boost |- | | | | |} Roperian Current Trading Values Purchase price and trade-in are in shells. Restock fee is in silver. | | | | |- ! colspan=2 | Air Freshener ! colspan=2 | Horse Tamer ! colspan=2 | Sword Serum |- | | | | | | |- ! colspan=2 | Seduction Serum ! colspan=2 | Poo Goo ! colspan=2 | Peanut Poison |- | | | | | | |- ! colspan=2 | Liquid Light ! colspan=2 | Caffeine Pills ! colspan=2 | Skin Cream |- | | | | | | |- ! colspan=2 | Sharpening Oil ! colspan=2 | Smore Sauce ! colspan=2 | Roperian River Permit |- | | | | | | |} Sig's Shell Shop Frequently Asked Questions Several questions crop up frequently on the Fish Wrangler discussion boards, but are not answered in game. WE NEED A NEW FAQ!! The up-to-date version of this FAQ, and discussion surrounding it, can be found at http://bit.ly/SigsShellFAQ. What are shells, and why do we need to use them? Shells are Sir Sig's form of money. Shells are used, rather than gold, because shells can only be obtained from selling resources, finding them in chests, and catching magmaniacs - therefore making every player's chances of getting shells the same. If gold was the form of currency, people could buy resources with real money (through donating for RLC and selling it), thereby buying their way to the top of scoreboards and leaderboards. Why is Sig's Shell Shop only in Fishertonville and Sans Culpra Sig's Shell Shop having a fixed location puts this store in line with all of the other stores in the game. If you want Fire Sludge Chum, you visit Earl's Lava Shack. Need Fish Guts Chum? Go to the Blue Crescent Store. He is in Fishertonville to make it so wranglers who have not yet reached Sans Culpra can exchange resources. He's in Sans Culpra because he has found that creating resources is easier from the depths of the ocean - and the secret in Sans Culpra is that Sig's Lair is nearby. What's with the super high cost restocking fee? There are a variety of reasons for the high cost of restocking. The exact price is 15 gold per shell, and that number was developed through extensive analysis of catch rates and the chances of finding resources on any particular cast. Here are a few of the reasons for the high fee: * The high fee prevents (most) people from trading in all their resources so they have their pick of resources for tournaments. * The new augmented fish give a LOT of gold anyway. * Higher prices make it so people stop to think before they trade in resources. The idea was NOT to have people clear their resource list and simply buy them whenever they want with shells - the idea is to trade in WHEN you need a resource. Want to catch a Grim Fish? Trade in some Boo Juice, and buy some Arsenic. * Resources are not meant to be the first route to catching a fish - they are designed as an "act of desperation," or an example of the "I want it now!" syndrome. If you want it now, you're going to have to sacrifice something - and gold is the best thing to sacrifice. * You're not supposed to use / trade a resource for EVERY SINGLE cast, after all. A more detailed analysis, using an example: :- If you want to trade in to get a Dojo Mojo, which costs 160 shells, you'd need to first find 16 Boo Juice. This would cost you 2400 gold to exchange. :- You only get Boo Juice every 30 casts, if you're a fantastically lucky wrangler in Waterport - realistically odds are much lower. :- During those 30 casts, if you have an Oak Branch less than level 50, you'll catch fish from Miny Fish through Sea Tortoises. Miny Fish bring in approximately 45 gold, while Sea Tortoises bring in approximately 750 gold. :- Using a weighted average based on the chance of catching fish, these 30 fish will bring in approximately 4200 gold. :- If you used Cayenne Chum (34 gold each), that would cost you 1020 gold. :- Net profit: 3180 gold. More than enough to afford the restocking fee. Why isn't there an attractant for ___ fish? There are some fish that will never have attractants. These include the level 80 fish, the level 73 fish, and the elite (level 50 or 100) fish. This is because they are supposed to be freakishly rare. Liquid Gold was developed to help catch them. Other fish that frequently have requests for attractants include the Vampire Fish, Foamy Fish, and Emo Fish fish. These fish are referred to as Quest Bottleneck Fish, as they are fish that make finishing a quest take some time, and a bit of effort. There are no (immediate) plans to make attractants for such fish. There may be hope, however, in the form of Mixing Resources - when that feature is released. If there are fish that do NOT fall into the above two categories (super rare, or quest bottleneck fish) that you would like to see a resource to attract, by all means - request it on the Suggestions Board, with well thought out reasons. There will be no promises it'll be added, but it may be considered. How do I mix resources to get new effects? Mixing resources for new effects has NOT been added to the game yet. It's a feature still being designed, and will need extensive testing before it's functional. No more details have been released about mixing resources at this time, except that it might be used to help with quest bottleneck fish. Why can't I give shells (etc) to my friends? Shells cannot be traded among friends because this would encourage cheating. It's sad that some people have nothing better to do than cheat a great facebook game, but that's reality. Why isn't Rum / Glow Worms / Ice Cubes included? * Rum cannot be purchased at Sig's Shell Shop because it can be used in Sans Culpra prior to getting the scuba license, and again in Lake Freezberg. If it could be purchased, people would do so far too often, and lose all their gold and shells as a result. Don't worry - you can still sell unwanted jugs of rum. * Glow worms are not included in the exchange because people can trade glow worms. No aspect of Sig's Shell Shop will include player-to-player trading, as that encourages cheating. * Ice Cubes are not included as they can be effectively "farmed" in the game, allowing a manipulatable method of gaining vast number of shells in exchange for gold (the cost to repair your pole). Why can't I use more than 2 resources at a time? Sig's new formula are far more potent than the old resources. As a result, more than two in the water at once makes it so fish have a harder time finding your chum. It is possible to use more than 2 at a time - however, only the first two will actually take effect, while you will use all of the resources you have activated. It is possible that a future update will make it so you cannot cast with more than two resources active at a time, but that is unconfirmed. What good is ____ attractant / repellent? All resources have their benefits, and draw backs. For example, Antifreeze will prevent catching Ice Puffs, and Icicles, but will also prevent catching Mother Cubeys. As another example, Sigfried's 57th will repel all level 57 fish - which are all fairly prolific fish, but earn reasonable rewards. Repelling fairly prolific fish make it so the odds of catching any other fish is increased. I have found a bug! What do I do? Report it at http://bit.ly/SigsBugs, so it can be logged and dealt with as quickly as possible. Using the Contact Link at the bottom of the FW page is possible too, but please check the official bug discussion to see if it's already been identified and reported, so as to not inundate Joe and Jillian with reports of the same problem.leavin Category:Resources